Friends for never
by XXlostX4XwordsXX
Summary: Juderman all the way! jude and speed had a secret. now its out. this is the events that follow. sorry it took like forever i forgot about this story
1. you shouldnt be here

**means jude talking**

**we have been bast friends for ever Kat, Wally, Sadie, Speed, Me and Kyle but has that all changed**

**jude**/ stop following me i dont wanns talk to you

**speed/** jude just listen to me

**jude/** why so you can be like everyone else

**speed/** jude stop (but i keep walking)

**maybe i should take you 4 months back to when this all started at wallys house**

**kat/ **pass the popcorn

**jude/** nope eating it

**kat/** well i want it

** everyone/** shhhh

**so we just go back to watching THE GRUDGE**

**jude/** tell me when its over (i hid in speed cheast)

**speed**/ okay this movie is so weird i am done

** sadie/** me too

**so we turn the movie off and kyle decided to play truth or dare so they get in a circle**

**jude/** i vote kyle goes first

**kyle/** okay jude truth or dare

**jude/** ... uhhh

**sadie/** come on already

**jude/** fine gezze uh dare

**kyle/** kiss sadie

**jude/** okay

**so i kissed her cheek**

**kyle/** hey

**jude**/ you never said where.. my turn uhhhh kat truth or dare

**kat;** uhh truth

**jude**; if you could go out with anyone we know who would it be

**kat;** uhhh... mason

**jude;** hun hate to tell you but mason is gay

** kat;** are u serious

**jude;** dead serious he told me he was

** kat; **ewwwwwwww i like a GAY GUY

** speed; **say that louder i dont think he herd you

**kat;** okay uhh wally

**wally;** dare kat; kiss jude on the lips

**jude;** eew ew ew ew ew and ewwww

**wally;** pucker up babby

**jude;** ew .. ( so they kiss i was t thinking why does speed seem so mad i wish it was him who i had to kiss but i cant help who kat picks)

**wally;** speed

**speed;** dare

**wally;** make out with...jude

** jude; **what is this kiss jude day

** kyle;** yeah that means me next baby

**jude; **ewwwwwwwwwww ky get a life

**sadie;** i am not kissin that again

**kat;** me neighter

**speed;** pay attion people ... how long wally; 30 sec

**so we start kissing . it was easy cuz they were right next to each other**

45 sec later

**jude**; happy

**wally;** very

**speed;** kyle

**kyle;** dare

**speed;** kiss jude

** jude;** your dead

**well... kyle kisses me  
**

**jude;** ewwwwwwwwwww

**speed;** i am starting to fell left out

** jude;** well how about now

**so i slap his head**

**speed; **what was that for

**jude;** makin me kiss kyle

**so we play a couple more rounds then leave  
later i am watchin a movie at my house ther door bell rings her and the person there kiss**

jude- you shouldnt be here speed

**speed**- and why not

**jude-** if sadie finds you we are dead

**speed-** so let her find us

**jude-** are you serious

**we sat on the chouch**

**speed-** dead seriouse

**jude**- so your okay with going public

**speed**- duh

**jude**- i need a yes

** speed**- yes

**sadie**- finaly

**jude**- hey sadie

**sadie**- you really though you could hid this from me of all people

**speed**- maybe

** sadie**- that was stupid

** jude**- okay

**sadie-** so .**  
**

**speed**- akward silence not kool

**so we put in a movie dark water after its over speed leaves**

**sadie-** yeah

**jude-** how long have you known

**sadie-** 2 months

**jude- **so sence the first date

**sadie-** pretty much

**jude-** did you tell wally kyle and kat

**sadie-** no

**jude**- why

**sadie-** there had to be a reason you didnt want us to know so i didnt tell

**jude-** thank you

** sadie**- no prop.. well night jude

**jude**- night

**so within the next 2 days everyone at G-Major found out d was okay with it speed even wrote a song**

**tommy**- lets hear it

**speed-**

_Maybe when the room is empty  
Maybe when this bottle's full  
Maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in  
Maybe when I'm done with thinking  
Maybe you can think me whole  
Maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin  
This can begin, this can begin  
_

_You could be my punk rock princess  
I could be your garage band king  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in  
And how you're gonna be somethin'_

_Maybe when your hair gets darker  
Maybe when your eyes get wide  
Maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space  
Maybe when I'm not so tired  
Maybe you can step inside  
Maybe when I look for things that I can't replace  
I can't replace, I can't replace_

_You could be my punk rock princess  
I could be your garage band king  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in  
And how you're gonna be somethin'_

_If I could be your first real heart ache  
I would do it over again  
You could be my punk rock princess  
I could be like heroin_

_It was this time Last Year  
You're so much different now  
You watch the traffic clear  
You hear the cars spin out  
I never thought you'd last  
I never dreamed you would  
You watch your life go Past  
You wonder if you should_

_If you should be my punk rock princess  
So I could be your garage band king  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in  
And how you're gonna be somethin'  
If I could be your first real heart ache  
I would do it over again  
If You could be my punk rock princess  
I could be like heroin_

_Whoa Oh You know, you only burn my bridges  
Whoa Oh You know, you just can't let it sink in  
Whoa Oh You know, you only burn my bridges  
Who Oh You know, you just can let it sink in_

_You could be my heroine   
You could be my heroine_

**tommy**- that rocks

** jude**- it did

**speed**- hey jude (jude slaps his head)

**wally**- you know she hates that

**kyle**- so dude you deserved that

**speed**- good god you hit hard

**jude**- thank you

**tommy**- people pay attion

**kwest**- guys this is serious if d likes it you guys could cut a solo album

**jude**- what

**kwest-** yeah

**speed**- a solo album

** kyle** - dude this is sweet

**wally**- totaly

**so i go into the room with kwest and tommy and the 3 of them are talking and turn off the mike or so they thought**

**speed**- what about jude

**kyle-** we cant just ditch her

**wally-** a solo album people

**speed**- i dont know

**i leaves the room to go write a song**

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here,you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am,  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here,  
you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so,  
if you were me And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes I am something above you  
It's only in your mind Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo_

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so,  
if you were me And I,  
I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)

**Huh?**- that how you feel

**jude**- AAAAAHHHH

* * *

Duh Duh Duh

ohhhhh... who is it


	2. jude stop

jude- god sadie give me a heart attack 

sadie- sorry

jude- he is try to protect me

sadie- who

jude- them sme they are treating me like i am two

speed- who

saide- oh um.. mom and dad you know

speed- yeah so how about me and my punk rock princess go get food

jude- sounds good bye sadie

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**we were walking with speed arm around my waist**

speed- did you like the song

jude- yeah

speed- mybe cuz it was about you

jude- just a little bit ... lets give the paparazzi really something

**we made out for like 2 min**

speed- we should have went public months ago

**thats how it was for like 2 months then...**

**2 months later at 620**

speed- jude harrison.. i love love you

jude- well you should

speed- thats better not be it

jude- let me finish Vinny

speed- errrr

jude- i love you too

**i jumped into his arms** (like how ellie did on degrassi when sean was staying)

and we lived happily ever after.. no but that did really happened

**about a month later i saw speed cudduling sadie at G-Major**

jude- really nice sadie i thought you were my sister

sadie- jude its not

jude- not what waht it looks like cuz it looks like you we just cudduling with speed

speed- (puts an arm around me) jude

jude- dont you touch me

**and i ran**

speed- jude could you stop

jude/ stop following me i dont wanns talk to you

speed/ jude just listen to me

jude/ why so youi can be like everyone else

speed/ jude stop** (but i keep walking)**

present day (all naration now by me) jude thinking

i cant beleive them the first guy i say i love you to cheats on me with my sister why would he he know with shay and tommy and my dad.. i hate him right know

_ring ring_

jude- hello

kat- hey urr i hate speed kyle called me

jude- thanks i am not doing good though

kat- i am on my way

jude- thanks bye

**about ten min later...**

_knock knock_

jude- come in

kat comes in

kat- you look like crap

jude- well crying all night does that

kat- come here (they hug) so kyle told me that speed said that tommy had a girl there so speed and sadie tryed to make him jealous

jude- like i am gonna beleive that crap

kat- well kyle- said he has never ever senn speed cry

jude- so now he knows how i feel

kat- arent you being a little harsh

jude- NO!

_Jude runs out_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - --

wally- dude this is the truth talk to her

speed- she wont listen

kyle- may be she will

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - --

what am i doing here he is probably at speeds i gotta know what happened

_knock knock_

kyle- dudes i gotta get this

kyle- hey

?- can i um come in

kyle- are you sure you want to jude

jude- yeah

and surprise surpise speed is here _he pops up_

speed- jude can you please listen

jude- NOOO speed you had your arm around my sister and her head was on your shoulder

speed- can you listen to yourself if i was gonna cheat on you do you think it would be at g-major were your there

jude- maybe but i dosent change anything

speed- WHY?

jude- because

_jude running again_

speed- jude stop

_but she goes faster_

speed- your fast

jude- thanks ... wait stop complementing me when i hate you

speed- well i love you

jude- i do too but i just cant (sits down on grass) cant beleive you

speed- why

jude- because of what i saw and with me being pissy cuz of g-major and my parents i see no reason why you wouldnt go to sadie she is perfect

speed- sadie nice but not perfect your perfect

_for the first time that day she looked at his eyes_

he sits too

jude- you know it was about time for a fight

speed- really how about time for a make up

jude- dont you mean make out

they make out then just lay on the lawn hand in hand

* * *

so what you thing if you read this read >>>> review 


	3. rain

they wake up at like 3 in the morning when it stared to rain

Jude- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH its raining

speed- youthink

jude just starts laughing

speed- why are you laughing

jude-i dont know

they laugh for a while then jude askes

jude- did you ever think that we would end up here

speed- on your lawn?

jude- no us together

speed- yeah well i wanted us to be sence like the day we meet

jude- that was in pre-k

speed- so okay like 8th grade

jude- aww

she throws her arms around his neck he sids his on her waist

jude- why are we just satnding here

speed- i dont know but i dont mind!

jude- i think we're crazy

speed- that dosent make me love you less

jude- you so sweet

they kiss

kat- later jamie

jamie- bye (they hug and she walks past speed and jude)

speed- hey kat

kat- (withouteven looking) jude speed...(she looks) JUDE AND SPEED CUDLEY AGAIN

speed and jude- shhhhhhhh

kat- yayyy

?- what are you guys doing out here at 2:30 in the morning in the rain!

speed- uh its (looks at watch) 3 and me and jude feel asleep

jude- and kat well she was umm at jamie

?- what were you doing there

kat- if you must know sadie i was talking with him

speed- okay ..

jude- who says we get wally and kyle and go to 620

all-kool

sadie- you know its raing right

all- yeah

they run around and spalsh water till they get to wallys they throw rocks at his window when he comes out judehits him in the head with a rock

wally- ow!

jude- sorry

speed- anyway come out were hangin at 620

waly- its rainng

All- So!

wally- fine (he climbs out the window)

speed- and i am spiderman

everyone laughs

wally- dudes i am stuck

kat- are you serious

wally- just playin( drops down)

jude- lets get kyle

when they get to kyles wally just walks in everyone follows

?- what are you people doing

All- AAAAAHHHHHHH

? shhhhhh

wally- dude what are you doing

kyle- midnight snack

speed- dont talk about food i havemt eaten in weeks

jude- we ate yeasterday

speed- fine

kat- poor baby

wally- i am eating

they all look twords the fridge and he is eating god know what

all- wally!

wally- fine lets go

they head to 620 when they get there they are all dripping wet

wally- dont touch anyting

kat- what like you guitar

jude- thats a bass

kat- oh whateves \

kyle- dont you dare

jude- i will ( she sits at the drums!)

sadie- that leaves jude and speeds

Both- NO!

kyle and sadie- head to there stuff

jude- fine (she gets up)

kyle- thank you

speed- dont you dare sadie

sadie- oh contrare my shaggy haired friend i would

she picks up his guitar

jude- i have an idea hehe

Partners

Metal Lyrics Testi Canzoni Letras Canciones Paroles De Chansons Testi Di Canzoni Musictory Up Lyrics Rana Pazza Avril Lavigne Avril Lavigne testi Avril Lavigne accordi

Your Site Here

enter artist/song to search lyrics I'm talking out my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My checks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head

Pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah

Chorus  
If I could say what I want to say I wanna blow you... away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say

kyle- someone got inspired

saide- whats it about

the four of them just stare at her

jude- your mom

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i am soooo sorry i havent posted in so long but i lost my note book so hope you liked it 


	4. PILLOW FIGHT!

jude - your mom 

sadie- we have they same mom

jude- i had to have been adopted cuz you have no talent

sadie- no musical talents maybe but you cant play sports

jude- can you play flag football i think not

kyle- neighter can you

jude- oh shut up whos team won

speed- thtas only because me and kyle went easy on you and wally cuz we thought you never played

wally- just tell your self that you two lost fair and square

Kat- anyone notice the last time we were like this together was 4 months ago at wallys

Kyle- before juderman over there

Speed- HEY!!! (throws a pillow at him)

Kat- I have a confession I am dating jamie

Everyone- AGAIN!!!!!

Kat- dang dont go crazy

jude- last time u dated jamie all he did was talk about... me

Kat- then you dumped him for speed

SPeed- True

sadie- i know something you dont know ( in sing a song tone) jude and speed have been dating for 6 months not 4

Wally- that means ... ew YOU TWO DATED ON TOUR!!!!

Jude- so that leaves only three people to tell their secrets sadie..

Sadie- i have my belly button pierced

Kat/ Jude- so do I..

Sadie- Oh yeah

they talk until it got light out

Kat - I think that we should go its 9:30 7 and a half hours together

Kyle- write a book

Kat- fine after this

she smacks him with a pillow. kyle throws it at kat but it misses and hits sadie. who throws one at wally. thats starts a whole big pillow fight

30 min later. judes phone rings

jude- hold up guys... hello

Tommy - where are you

Jude- uh 620

sadies pillow hits jude

Jude- ow

Sadie- it was speed!

Tommy- your...

Jude- BYE!!

D- well where are they

Tom- jude was showering atleast thats what sadie said

D- they'd better get here soon or they are not gunna have jobs and more!

---------------------

Jude- BYE!! Sadie anne Harrison stop blaming things on speed ( she walks up to speeds side)

Sadie- he did

Jude- what like this ( hits speed with a pillow in the head)

Speed- THIS means WAR!!!


	5. Serious Problem

Speed- THIS measn WAR!!!!

this stares a huge pillow fight and jude threatening to uses walls bass as a shelid.

Wally- PUT DOWN MY BASS!!!!!! (he says as he lunges at her trying to grab it but she passes it to kyle. )

Kyle- how about no.!

Speed- OOOO i wanna play!

Kat- me too!!

Sadie- what the hell! i want in.

they play plass wallys bass while he tries to get it. wally lunged at saide and got it from her. everyone boo's sadie.

Sadie- what its not my fault he grabed it from me!!!!!!!!!!! (she throws her hands up and they all leave 260 heading to g major.)

as soon as thye got there d- jude, we have a problem.

Jude- what kind of problem.

D- lets talk- in private. the guys look at jude as she walks into his office.  
alll she can think is this cannot be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its sooo short but i completely forgot about this and only readized i haden't posted in it in FOREVER!  
so starting on the 2nd (of january) i am gunna post atleast once a week in this story!  
YAAAAY lol feedback is good 


End file.
